Bionic Sickness
by colleenmariep
Summary: Chase wakes up one morning feeling sick but he tries to hide it from his family. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DON'T own anyone or anything so PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

* * *

Chase woke up one morning, feeling awful. He stepped out and was hit by a wave of dizziness.

_No!_ He thought, _I can't be sick! Not today! I have to go to school!_ He decided to hide his being sick from the rest of his family.

He went into the elevator and up into the kitchen where Tasha was making breakfast. The smell of food made his stomach churn but he had to act normal to avoid attracting attention. He sat at the table to soon be joined by Bree and Adam.

"Good morning Chase." Bree said. She seemed in an awfully good mood this morning. Chase mumbled a "Good morning" but Bree didn't notice him laying his head on the table since she was stuck in her phone. Adam did not notice either for he was shoveling his face with the breakfast Tasha had made for them.

"Chase?" she said, "Are you going to eat?"  
"Umm maybe later. I'm not really hungry right now." Chase tried to act casual as he turned down breakfast. He walked to the elevator and went down to the lab to pack up for school. He took his time so when he left without eating, he would have an excuse.

He waited for some time after finishing packing then went up the elevator. When Chase arrived on the first floor, Bree and Leo were waiting for Adam to finish eating so they could leave. He finished and they all said their goodbyes and went to the school, arriving quickly thanks to Bree's super speed.

Chase went to his locker and to his surprise, he felt much better than earlier. He grabbed his books and ran to his first class. On the way, he felt very light-headed and soon the world was spinning around him.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and wait for the light-headedness to go away. Chase figured he was woozy from not eating breakfast and he walked into his science class.

~TIME SKIP TO AFTER CLASS~

Chase walked out of the science classroom as the bell rang. He had developed a slight headache during class and over time, it had evolved to a pounding migraine. He shut his eyes for a moment as he leaned against the wall.

Chase opened his eyes a few moments later but his headache had only slightly decreased. He walked into study hall and before he knew he was falling, he landed hard on the floor and he tried to fight the black dots dancing in his eyes. He could not stay conscious for much longer and soon faded into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to try my first chapter story so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon! I know this chapter was really short but I kind of need to get this story going so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE reviews! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Lab Rats or anything so yeah...**

* * *

Chase woke up to a slight pain in his head and he was not positive that he knew where he was. He sat up slightly and looked around. Then a light bulb turned on in his head. (A/N not actually lol) He was laying on the floor of the media center where he had study hall.

The class was either over or had not begun yet. Chase remembered passing out but for how long was he out cold? An hour? Two? The whole day? Chase was in a dark corner so if the day was over, that would be why nobody saw him. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost time for school to let out. He sighed in frustration.

_Seriously, he_ thought, _I pass out during second period and now it's time for school to let out! Wow, I really must be sick._

He stood up and groaned inwardly as his headache worsened. He trudged to his locker for no real reason and just stood there until everyone was crowding the hallways.

* * *

Nobody's point of view just from a different person that's all…

Bree was worried: she had not seen Chase at all today and she looked all over the school five times after lying she had to go to the bathroom (having super speed has some advantages). Chase was nowhere to be seen. They had fourth period together and he was not there. She ran normally around the hallways which were filled with teenagers trying to shove books in their lockers so they could leave.

She rounded the corner and ran into Adam.

"Hey Adam" she said "Have you seen Chase?" She looked around carefully to see if she could find him. "It's the end of the day and I couldn't find him anywhere!" She told Adam about searching the school five times and about Chase not showing up for class.

"Umm no." was Adam's simple reply. He walked away to find his locker and Bree was left alone in the tidal wave of high schoolers

She walked to her locker and put her books away she closed her locker hard in frustration and went to see if Chase was at his locker. She felt relieved when she saw Chase there but the happiness was short lived when she saw how pale Chase looked. He had not looked well that morning but she tried to not think of it all day.

"Hey Chase" she said, "Where were you today? I didn't see you in any of your classes." She gasped and making a joke said "You didn't _skip_ did you?" She knew that Chase would NEVER skip school.

"Umm Bree" He said, his voice slightly raspy. "I need to tell you something but please _don't_ tell Mr. Davenport." He paused for a moment and began his story. "This morning I didn't feel well but I wouldn't tell anyone. I skipped breakfast because I felt like I was-I was-" He threw up into a conveniently placed garbage can and that explained it all to Bree.

"OMG Chase!" she cried. Bree ran to get Adam and Leo but they had already gone home. She was super annoyed that 1) her brothers (- one) had left her at school and 2) that Chase had been sick this ENTIRE time and had said absolutely nothing about it. She hit her forehead with the heel of her palm as she remembered that she had left Chase alone.

"C'mon Chase please stand up! It's annoying enough that Adam and Leo left us here but also that you're seriously sick and I have to take care of you!" she told Chase who was laying on the floor, holding his stomach. He stood up and groaned as Bree super sped them back to the mansion.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I was working on it and I had school all last week and I had county science fair yesterday and today I had to go to church so yeah but thanks to all my awesome readers and please, Please, PLEASE review! I LOVE reviews and I pretty much squeal when I get one! Anyone dare me to do it in class? lol bye! **

**3 :P ~ colleenmariep**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything like I've said please PLEASE don't sue!**

* * *

"What do you mean he's SICK!?" Mr. Davenport almost yelled at Bree. He was very annoyed that Chase had fallen sick so his training had to be postponed until he recovered.

"Well I couldn't find him at all during school and when I found him he didn't look too good. Then he threw up." Bree closed her short story about what had happened at school. She looked at Chase who was sleeping in his capsule to a frowning Mr. Davenport back and forth.

"It doesn't look like a chip sickness" Mr. Davenport said, "Probably just a minor fever or influenza." Bree sighed at Mr. Davenport's refusal to just say flu. He always had to be fancy. She walked to the elevator and went up into the kitchen.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Adam walked into the lab where he found Chase asleep in his capsule. He grinned for he believed this was the best time for a _prank._ He set it up and looked very satisfied with himself. He hid behind a desk and waited for Chase to wake up. He did not have to wait long. Chase woke slowly and stepped out of his capsule.

Adam heard the slight patter of Chase's feet as he groggily walked to the elevator. He waited for the prank to spring. Chase walked over the net and _BAM!_ He was snatched up! Adam laughed uncontrollably as he revealed himself to his sick brother.

"HAHAHAHA! GOT YOU! YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED!" he laughed in Chase's face.

"Will you please get me down from here? It's uncomfortable!" Chase complained. He wiggled around in the large net and the ropes came looser each time he wiggled. The net fell and Chase landed on his back.

"Ow" he complained. He stood up slowly and said to Adam, "Will you stop with the pranks? It's getting really annoying and I'm tired of-" his scolding got cut short when a fit of coughing came. He shook violently with each cough until finally, the fit ended.

"Woah" Adam said, "Watch it little bro! You're sick." Adam teased. Chase gave him an annoyed glare before going into the elevator and up to the kitchen.

"Chase" Bree approached him, "How are you feeling?" She looked at him with worry. He shrugged and went to find Mr. Davenport.  
After searching the mansion for about twenty minutes, Chase found him in a room filled with random stuff. He was working on a machine that looked suspiciously like a refrigerator.

"Umm.. Mr. Davenport?" Chase paused to clear his throat, "What are you working on?" Chase eyed the strange machine with suspicion and waited for his response.

"Just a machine for…. Something" was the reply Chase got. "So are you feeling better? You look and seem better." Chase wanted to say yes so Mr. Davenport would let him go to school but it was at that moment that all of his symptoms came back but this time twice as bad.

He held his head in his hands as a pounding headache and dizziness washed over him. He stumbled a few times and Mr. Davenport had grabbed him to hold him steady.

"Chase I'm going to take your temperature okay? I need you to let go of your head." Chase grudgingly complied and let Mr. Davenport stick the thermometer under his tongue. After a few moments, it beeped and Mr. Davenport took it out. He looked very upset about the numbers on the screen.

"Is it really _that_ bad or are you overreacting?" Chase asked him, wanting to know what it said.

"Your temperature is 103.2" He said, "That's really bad. I need you to go to your capsule so I can run some more tests. I have to finish wiring this thing unless you want it to short circuit and blow us off of this mountain."

Chase walked down the hall to the staircase where the dizziness kept getting worse. He started descending the steps and made it to the second floor landing before the dizziness became too overwhelming and he fell down two flights of stairs and landed hard on the landing. He lay there for a moment, dark spots dancing around in his vision before letting darkness take over him.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come but I was super busy and as always, gotta love writer's block... yeah but I hope you like it and please review! I love getting reviews and I will accept any constructive ****criticism because I want to make my writing better so you can enjoy it more! BYE!**

**~colleenmariep out :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know long time to wait for an update! THIS IS FINAL CHAPTER OF BIONIC SICKNESS! (either a good or bad thing, well, that's on you) I own absolutely NOTHING! Also sorry it's kind of short...**

* * *

"CHASE!" Tasha yelled. She ran to Chase's limp form that had landed at the bottom of the staircase. "C'mon kid!" She encouraged, "You fall down stairs all the time! You gotta get up!"

Chase stirred slightly and for a moment, Leo swore he saw his eyelids flutter and Adam proceeded to shake his younger brother awake.

"W-what happened?" Chase asked, panic hinting in his voice. He looked around and rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the slight contact with the bump he had received when he fell down the stairs. "Ow."

The elevator _dinged_ when it had finally reached the kitchen level. Mr. Davenport stepped out, looking slightly frazzled and took in the scene that was taking place before his eyes. Bree rushed over to him and told him everything that had happened.

"SOCHASEWASGOINGDOWNTHESTAIRSANDTHENHESTOPPEDANDTHENHESTARTEDFALLINGSOITRIEDTOCATCHHIMBUTHEKEPTFALLINGANDHEFELLDOWNTHERESTOFTHESTAIRSAND-!"

"Stop!" Mr. Davenport yelled, "I know what happened. Eddy showed me the footage from the living room so we could laugh at Chase in pain…"

Bree cringed and grabbed a pillow and chucked at Eddy's screen.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy!" He yelled. Bree groaned at his response.

"SHUT UP EDDY!" She yelled. Chase groaned. All heads turned toward him. Chase could barely think through the searing pain in his head from all of the noise echoing around him. He groaned again and tried to stand up. At that very second, everyone in the Davenport household was by his side.

"Hey. I'm fine. I'm okay!" Chase told everyone as he stood up. He was still dizzy and he felt horrible. He grabbed the railing for support.

"No! You're _not_!" Leo matter-of-factly told Chase. He looked at Mr. Davenport and nodded. Adam picked Chase and carried him to the elevator where they made their way to the lab.

"Adam! Put. Me. Down!" Chase kicked until he was so exhausted that even breathing became hard. Adam set Chase in his capsule and Mr. Davenport started a scan. A few minutes later, he frowned, proving that he did not like what he saw.

Chase stepped out of his capsule and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a simple stomach bug. It seems to barely affect your chip. I'm not sure where the fainting came from. Maybe the lack of food that led to lack of nutrients. You should recover soon."

Chase considered this for a moment. A simple stomach bug. How was it affecting his chip? How bad was it? At least he would be better soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chase woke up and felt great. He stepped out of his capsule to the groans coming from his siblings' capsules. He turned around slowly and saw that they looked awful. Bree woke up and stepped out of her capsule.

"Ugh!" She moaned, "I knew it! I KNEW IT! Oh why, _why _did I have to stay with you the whooooooooole time you were sick!" She ran at Chase but stopped to vomit on the floor.

_Oops_, Chase thought, _I guess my siblings got sick from taking care of me. Whoops! _He went into the elevator and up to the kitchen where Leo was laying on the couch, a thermometer in his mouth. Tasha was fussing over him, giving him medicine, taking his temperature, making him toast, and giving him blankets.

"Umm Chase?" She asked, "I think you got Leo, Adam, and Bree sick! I've been watching them all morning and they are running high fevers!" Tasha ranted on and on about how she was making sure they were comfortable.

"Ok" Chase said, "Good luck with that!" He ran out the door and went to school. His teachers asked him where his siblings were and he told them that they were sick.

"How did they get sick?" Some random kid asked Chase during lunch "Adam chews the gum off of the bottom of his desk, Bree puts on waaaaaay too much lipstick which can eventually go into her mouth and make her sick. And Leo's just well, Leo."

"They got sick" Chase started, "_because of me_." He mumbled the last part very quietly and said a loud, "WHOOPS!" and ran to his next class.

* * *

**I hope you liked this story. PLEASE REVIEW! BYE! BTW... did you like how I made Bree, Adam, and Leo sick at the end? REVIEW IT! please... :)**


End file.
